"Liquid ice" comprises a slurry of ice and water, the water serving as a carrier for ground-up or pulverized ice. The slurry is normally provided with a small amount of salt for "lubricating" purposes. In other words, the addition of the salt enhances the "flow" characteristics of the liquid ice so that it is easier to cause penetration by the liquid ice into various areas to be cooled. For example, liquid ice is often used to refrigerate vegetables brought in from the fields in cartons. The added salt at a maximum normally would not exceed 1/2% of the total volume of ice and water. The ice and water mixture itself normally consists of 37% ice and the remaining 63% water. An example of a liquid ice system particularly useful for refrigerating poultry and fish as well as vegetables is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,388 issued Feb. 10, 1981.
Use of salt while providing the desired lubrication for the liquid ice, can be very injurious to any type of machinery coming into contact with the liquid ice, simply from a corrosion standpoint. For example, truck floors made of aluminum have been seriously damaged and corroded by salt in the liquid ice where the ice has been used to cool vegetables and the like while being transported in such trucks.
Another disadvantage of the use of salt is that it is costly even though a relatively small amount is used.
In view of the foregoing, it would be very desirable if liquid ice could be manufactured without using any salt at all. Not only would the corrosion problems be solved, but the liquid ice itself could be more economically produced.